darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna Morphine
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Physical Condition': Due to her extreme training with assassins and her further military training Belladonna has achieved the near physical perfection of a woman of her age. She has shown to be capable of break a man's neck in a matter of seconds and even cause internal injury to a man with a single blow. **'Peak Human Speed': She is shown to be able to run at above-average speed for someone her age in combat situations. Although, she has proved herself to be faster than most girls of her age who engage in regular intensive exercises. **'Peak Human Endurance': She appears able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. She can also hold her breath underwater for 3 minutes and 52 seconds. **'Peak Human Agility': She has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Peak Human Strength': Belladona's physical strength is above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise. She once was capable of hurling a man several feet away. **'Peak Human Senses': Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. **'Peak Human Flexibility': She has proven herself to be more flexible than normal humans. *'Genius-level-Intellect':Bella possesses genius intelligence and has an extremely unpredictable way of thinking. She can make a weapon out of common objects and often uses her mind to win fights. **'Expert Tactician': She has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. **'Aviation': She used to own and fly her own airplane called the "Gravity Destroyer". She still has some skill in flying different types of planes. *'Great Athlete': Belladonna is an amazing athlete and often uses her ability to carry out complex assassinations. **'Skilled Acrobat': She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. She is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat capable of many amazing feats. **'Great Swimmer': She is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest human swimmer there is. *'Prestidigitation Expert': She excels at "Sleight of hand", during his time in circus she used her skills to impress her audience with her magic tricks. She is to manipulate objects such as cards and coins secretly. *'Master Assassin': She is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to her back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. *'Archery and Marksmanship':She is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the shortbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. *'Master Combatant': She is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple combat arts. Belladonna is also a martial arts master and is able to duplicate the skill of others. Belladonna has been trained in Japanese martial arts and is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Has been trained in blind fighting. She engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep herself in near peak condition. **'Master Martial Artist': She is a deadly assassin and one of the prominent martial artists on the planet. She has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches her own strengths. She he has mastered numerous martial arts and as mentioned by her teacher, she learns as she goes. Her style blends Leopard Style Kung Fu, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Judo, Shitō-ryū Karate, Capoeira, Kokusho, Savate, Hanbōjutsu, Yiquan and Shaolin Kung Fu. *'Leopard Style Kung Fu' *'Dragon Style Kung Fu' *'Judo' *'Capoeira' *'Shitō-ryū Karate' *'Kokusho' *'Savate' *'Hanbōjutsu' *'Yiquan' *'Shaolin Kung Fu' Contractor Power *'Illusion Casting: She can create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch, smell or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. She can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. She uses illusions in hand-to-hand combat, which can make her very unpredictable and hard to keep track of, and can pull off surprise attacks more easily. She can create all sorts of hallucinations that can cause the victims to be distracted and even go insane from the wild sensation. She can also transform tangible objects into illusions. '''Obeisance': For some unknown reasons she does not suffer from "Obeisance". Equipment Trivia